In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,291, embodiments are disclosed of removing mechanisms applied to both electrical plugs and sockets. In both applications an actuating member preferably rotatably mounted to a body carrying the electrical contact elements of either the plug or socket is manually actuable to operate a cam and move a thrust member into engagement with a mating assembly to separate the mating contact elements.
In Applicant's copending application Ser. No. 08/238,668 entitled "Automatic Disconnect Mechanism for Electrical Terminal Fittings", a removing or disconnect mechanism is applied to a terminal electrical fitting on a cord or cable, which terminal fitting may be a plug or a socket, the removing mechanism being operable responsive to a pull on the cord to actuate the removing mechanism to disconnect the terminal fitting on the end of the cord from a mating electrical fitting.